


fairy lights

by crvmson



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3rd person is weird, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anxiety, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, OH LORD, Tags Are Hard, author might regret this, i like how this au is sorta complicated but all i want to do with it is write mindless fluff, leave me alone, no beta we die like literally everyone sometime, pelase, shipping fic but if you found this you were looking ok, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvmson/pseuds/crvmson
Summary: in which dream and techno are gods who meet again and again and find something new
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 98





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> formatting is gonna be in sorta one-shots, ig? it's a plot but not too heavy because i have tried and i have failed before
> 
> anywaay, try to keep your hopes down because although i will try and i will get to the end of this (please yell at me if i get lazy) theres no guarantee ill be the best writer but i try so dsfjgfgfdjkgh please
> 
> ok so i think this is going to be 5+1 thing, but ill try to flesh it out so everything is at least 1k words because god do i hate words that linger below the 1k word count gdsuhffsuj

AU Explanation

I. World  
Minecraft styled world

\- servers ruled by one admin only, that admin has the power to add co-admins.

\- admins have the option to make the server public or private

\- there will always be a big hub to meet other people that’s forever in public and is managed by the gods, who rotate turns

-everyone who ever walks into the main hub will get a communicator, the device is indestructible

\- [God Realm] tree trunks are gold, leaves are emerald and what grows in the spring (although it’s technically forever spring) is fairy lights from the trees

\- [God Realm] overall ethereal feel to the realm, the sky is a pastel blue that falls into a light shade of purple when it’s dusk, but there’s no night

\- [God Realm] buildings in the God Realm are split into sectors, what’s ‘good’ and what’s ‘evil’ and what’s neutral being separated

\- [God Realm] every structure is ivory white because the gods like their aesthetic

\- [God Realm] there’s a giant tower with a clock at the top made of the essence of every god who has ever passed the Gates of Creation, meeting between gods is held there annually

\- [God Realm] Gates of Creation are made of stardust, molded by Creation herself

\- [God Realm] if ever a mortal or one who isn’t a god or a godling steps through the Gates of Creation, they’ll be magicked to forget everything they’ve seen

II. Gods Explanation

\- good group are those who’ve been told to be inherently benevolent, bad is vice versa, and neutral group are merely gods who have not yet been written down as benevolent or malevolent or gods who’ve not yet mastered their powers

\- gods are not usually inherently malicious, they can be painted as such (and vice versa for that matter)

-magic runs on a fuse, will get replenished upon a god being surrounded by its source of power

\- when a godling (read: III. Godlings), message is sent out to every communicator in every server

message sample-  
[Server]: Ascension complete!

\- gods have ‘mascots’ that can be something as mundane as a chicken to something so rare it’s only seen in the God Realm

\- gods, contrary to popular belief, can die if slain by two gods of opposite nature, or one malevolent god with one neutral, or one benevolent with one neutral

\- when first arriving at the Gates of Creation, Creation will choose your affinity and get to recognize the god’s magical imprint and choose their symbol

\- god imprints are merely power marks that every god can sense left in an area to protect it from other gods

\- god blessings are highly sought after, seeing as those who are blessed are treated almost like royalty

\- god blessings usually are tattoos on one’s wrist of the symbol of the god who blessed them, impossible to imitate

III. Godlings

\- godlings are watered-down versions of gods, somewhere in between admins and gods- who gave up their old identity in hopes of pursuing godhood

\- to ascend, a godling must be inspected by Creation herself, so ascension is sparse

\- there are three trials a godling must face in order to ascend; wit, strength, and a mixture of both traits

\- failure of trials means death, there's a five-year time limit for training 

\- godlings, when becoming more than just admins, gain more power that’ll later be focused into the god’s chosen ‘affinity’ in godhood

More world stuff later


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i speedran this because i know the disappointment of having a fic whose first chapter is not actually a chapter

Dream honestly didn’t know what to expect when he finally ascended after just over four years of training, but it wasn’t complete serenity. Perhaps he’d expected blinding pain like nothing he’d ever experienced before, perhaps he was thinking that there would be maybe a new feeling, but all he got was nothing. And that was arguably more spooky than the void that surrounded him, leaving him both dizzy and breathless simultaneously. It was dimly lit by white pinpricks of light that seemed to form the shape of a being, but that couldn’t be right, could it? Then again, anything appeared to be possible. Starting with the figure he was certain was there now if the soothing voice was anything to go by. Words slipped in one ear and ran out the next like a flowing river. Dream let himself float away, uncertain of anything but the fact that this thing wouldn’t hurt him.

\----

Techno watched on in mild interest as the Gates of Creation flared to life. It’d been a while, maybe centuries, of the structure’s dormancy, and if there was anything new in the world, it’d be this. It was dusk, convenient because the other gods were apparently very sleep-obsessed beings, but that could just be George being spiteful and making everyone else go down with him. He honestly didn’t know how the other deity could stay neutral when all he did was make everyone sleepy and groggy and irritating. He supposed George didn’t meddle with the ones in the mortal realm anyway. A thump caught his attention, and he looked up to see a dirty blond sprawled on the ground, blacked out, and snorted.

“George must’ve gotten this one too, huh,” Techno was very amused by this new occurrence, “Wonder what kind of sway that man must hold if even sleeping, he unconsciously wants everyone else to sleep too.”

\----

When Dream came to, the first thing he saw was a rather monotonous face peering down at him with something akin to surprise.

“Oh good,” the man drawled, and Dream blinked at the voice because he’d never been attracted to voices but this one was alluring, “You’re awake. I was beginning to think George put you in a coma.”

“George?” Dream asked, honestly surprised by how steady his voice was. 

“God of sleep,” the pinkette, who’d he still yet to assign a name to, waved a hand dismissively, “Someone as pretty as you will probably be seeing a lot of him.”

Dream swore his brain shut down. This must’ve been a new record, how fast one could start simping after just waking up from sleep. It must’ve been evident on his face because Techno let out a chortle.

“Must admit,” the other god grinned lightly, “Nobody’s ever had that kinda reaction to me before.” That was when Dream realized the other was fighting dirty.

“I find that hard to believe,” Dream cut in smoothly because he did not like to be outplayed, “With a face like yours? It could go a long way.”

“You surprise me more and more blondie,” the red-eyed man offered him another light smile, “My name’s Techno, I’m the blood and war god. Uh, yeah, pleased to make your acquaintance, whatever your name is.”

“Oh- I’m Dream, and whatever that lady said there in the void, I didn’t hear a word of it.”

“The curse of George strikes at inconvenient times,” Techno nodded imperiously, “I don’t blame you.”

Dream laughed, the sound escaping his mouth, “So, where are we?”

“The Gods’ Realm,” Techno deadpanned, staring unflinchingly at Dream, who smacked a hand to his forehead, “Careful now, concussions are still a thing here, you know.”

“Why are you like this?” Dream groaned.

“Like what?” Techno asked innocently. Dream could only hit the wall weakly in response. 

\----

Dream found himself enjoying the company, and Techno seemed to be interested in his reactions. 

“Are you joking?” Dream spun around, looking Techno in the eye, “You don’t think at a pure gold tree with emerald leaves that grows _fairy lights_ is anything cool?”

“No?” Techno responded weakly as Dream gasped in horror.

“This is not what I signed up for when I became a godling,” Dream tsked, “Gods too prideful to see beyond their-”

“Don’t you dare finish that statement-” Techno warned.

“Egos,” Dream burst out laughing at the scandalized expression present on his friend’s face.

“You don’t mean me, do you, Dream?” Techno asked.

Dream’s silence proved to be an answer as Techno’s mouth dropped in mock horror again and he began to count to three.

“My pride,” Techno lamented dramatically, “Oh, how it’s been wounded terribly so.” 

“Gonna avenge it, Techno?” Dream asked, a spark flaring to life in his eyes because his competitive side just really couldn’t lay low.

“You bet I will,” Techno’s grin was all sharp canines and ferality begging to be let loose, and later, if anyone dared breathe a word about how Dream gulped in fear, the god would deny it until the day- if it ever came- he died. 

\----

Dream would admit that it just might’ve been a rather idiotic move to challenge the god of blood and war to a pseudo-duel, but he’d always adored the thrill of the chase.

“Honestly,” Techno grumbled, relaxing next to the tree, “I can’t say I’m not surprised at how much of a challenge you were to catch you know.” Dream preened at the praise.

“What can I say?” Dream laughed, “I’m just so great like that, you know.”

“And you accuse me of having an ego,” Techno placed a hand over his forehead, “What a travesty, no?”

“Yeah no, it’s not a travesty,” Dream stuck out a childish tongue at the other, “if I’m right, which I usually a  
“At least you do admit that you are sometimes incorrect,” Techno conceded, “I take what I can get.”

“Oh sorry,” Dream managed, “Did I say usually? I meant always.”

“Of course you did,” Techno groaned, “Of course. 

\----

Dream didn’t know what he expected when Phil, the well-respected neutral god, came up to him to tell him that he was the god of luck and skill.

“Hey,” Phil had said when Dream was merely sitting at the ledge of a stupidly tall white tower. What was up with this place and its white, anyway?

“Yeah?” Dream asked, shifting his attention to the god of death opposite to him.

“Apparently,” Phil said, “Creation wanted me to tell you that you’re the god of luck and skill because you were sleeping last time, but it could be George being the rascal he is.”

“Huh,” Dream answered intelligently. 

“Yeah,” Phil replied awkwardly, “I’ll be leaving now cause this is fucking awkward, mate.”

“Can’t say I disagree,” Dream shrugged, and Phil offered a tentative smile before, like every other god, he leapt off the ledge and his black wings flared open.

“Of course,” Dream sighed, “Always so dramatic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that i had like what 5 dnb god aus in my docs just sitting there 
> 
> im so obsessed with god aus like whrhsjfd
> 
> anyway big fat reveal, im the hue anon, just decided to make another account if thats even allowed :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snakes on trees and denial no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bcjasfdj i was a bit stumped on this chap but hope you like regardless

“Okay,” Dream muttered, staring down at Techno from where he was perched on a tree, “Why the hell is there a giant snake carved onto this poor tree?”

“Wilbur wanted to,” Techno snorted matter-of-factly, “Said it’d strangle anteaters.”

“But anteaters aren’t even in this world?” Dream asked weakly.

“Doesn’t matter to Wilbur,” Techno rolled his eyes, “Tommy dubbed it the chaos tree after stabbing the carving in the eye.”

“Chaos tree?” Dream inquired.

“Yeah,” Techno laughed dryly, “Move, by the way. I’m heading up.”

“Sure,” Dream shrugged, moving so that Techno could slide in next to him. He tried not to smile at the warmth next to him, “care to elaborate on what chaos stands for?”

“Tommy said it meant uh, certifiably hating an oversized snake?” Techno scrunched his face up, “Wilbur was actually surprised Tommy knew the word certifiably.”

“Come on,” Dream muttered, “This Tommy guy can’t be that much of an idiot, now can he?”

“He can,” Techno replied, “First time he passed the Gates of Creation, he made a vocal typo.”

“That’s not supposed to be possible though,” Dream groaned.

“Anything’s possible in this world,” Techno grinned, “Except for you know, night.”

“Guess so,” Dream sighed, leaning into the branch, “How’s the gold this strong, by the way?”

\----

Techno found himself rather enamored with the blond god. He wasn’t sure what was so alluring about the other, but then again, he wondered if he really wanted to know. He decided on no after Wilbur shoved him for ‘being a simp’. Of course, he vehemently shot that idea down. He wasn’t a simp. The blood god simping for someone? He could never.

“I’m telling you, Tommy,” Techno heard Wilbur’s voice as he rounded a corner, “Techno’s simping for the new god in here.” 

“Lies and slander,” Techno waved a hand dismissively, “I do no such thing.”

“Yeah _sure_ ,” Wilbur drawled sarcastically, “Just like I don’t like exploding things.”

“I seriously do not,” Techno scowled, “Tommy, don’t believe him. He’s just telling lies.”

“Why would he lie?” Tommy grinned, “Lies are supposed to be pretty and that’s not a very pretty lie.”

“I’m telling you all,” Techno tossed his hands up into the air, “I am not a simp, never will be.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Techie!,” Wilbur called lightly after the retreating god, who merely flipped him off.

“Honestly,” Tommy said, “When will he get over his denial? He spent a full thirty minutes in a damn daydream.”

“No idea,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, “But let’s take the chance and make fun of him for it, kay?”

“I mean, you do have to admit the fish-fucking thing was kinda deserved,” Tommy shrugged.

“Nah,” Wilbur replied, “Not deserved a bit. Me? I’m angelic.”

“Tell that to the crater that used to be a country,” the blond snorted, leaving the room, “I’m gonna go prank Tubbo, Techno gave me a rocket of his.”

“You’re an asshole friend, you know that?” Wilbur called.

“Course I am,” Tommy grinned, “It’s practically my brand at this point.”

\----

“Techno,” Dream said, “Please do tell me that you did not practically overdose on coffee. I know that coffee is a commodity here but for the love of Creation, don’t you dare-”

“Sorry,” Techno replied through his mug of coffee, “Can’t hear you, too focused on coffee.”

“Why are you like this?” Dream groaned, tossing his hands up in a show of frustration, “Coffee messes with your brain!”

“We’re gods, and get your nose out of those tabloids written by medical professionals,” Techno responded, casually taking a sip of coffee while Dream hit his head on the nearest wall, cursing when a concerned gaze fell upon him from the next plot of land over.

“You do not know,” Dream began, “How close I am to hitting-”

“Hitting on me?” Techno smirked.

“No!” Dream protested, a blush rising on his face, “Uh, how close I am to hitting you.”

“I’m sure you forgot a word there,” Techno chuckled as Dream dramatically crumpled to the ground.

“Are all gods this annoying and flirtatious or this just a you thing?” Dream asked weakly, banging on the floor with gusto that didn’t match his tone of voice. 

“Nah, it’s a me and my friends thing for the annoying part, which by the way, I take complete offense to, and for the flirtatious part, have you seen the god of love? He’s flirting with everything and anything twenty-four-seven,” Techno observed offhandedly, setting his mug of coffee nearby as Dream continued with his dramatics.

“I-” Dream cut himself off, “That was kinda a rhetorical question, Techno.”

“I know,” Techno said, “I wrote before I became a god, you know. I’m not illiterate like the literal god of knowledge.”

“No way,” Dream’s face was aghast, “The god of knowledge doesn’t know how to read?” Techno forced his eyes off of Dream’s green eyes and mumbled a yes, something new and strange squeezing his heart in an iron, but not uncomfortable, grip.

“Hilarious. Do tell more,” Dream grinned, and Techno swore his heart must’ve skipped five beats or something.

“Gladly,” Techno managed out past his disgusting simp habits- for the first time in millennia Wilbur and Tommy were right and he honestly didn’t know how to feel about that- “Uh, let’s talk about how the god of alcohol went on a whole politics campaign a while back and how the actual politics god _helped_.”

\----

Technoblade would admit that he’d never really felt like this. He’d never felt that little rush he got when seeing Dream, and it absolutely terrified him. Even as a mortal, the most he’d ever done was merely observe, and now, there wasn’t much of an opportunity to grow a crush on someone when the most interaction he got was in the form of two gods who he considered family and nothing more than that. The first time he voiced it to Wilbur, the traitor merely laughed and bid him good luck with the situation. Techno didn’t even tell Tommy. The blond, despite being quite literally older than Techno, had the mental capacity of a teenager. It’d gotten to the point when Phil showed up at their door, Techno would ask what Tommy had done. 

He really didn’t know what to do with it now that Wilbur had told him that he was feeling love, and when Tommy had conveniently turned into the room and yelled at Wilbur that he wouldn’t know the difference between attraction and love, Techno was submerged in his thoughts. He honestly didn’t know how people in the romance novels the mortals used to gush about even went about it, like, did they just blurt it out and say, “Hey, I’m casually in love with you, and if you don’t return the same feelings, haha, take it as an April Fool’s joke-” Maybe Technoblade was just a little bit of an idiot. Nobody could know though, else he’d never hear the end of it and wouldn’t that just be horrible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debating on a medieval fic on dnb honestly, but since im afraid of plot, i might make a one-shot book or smth


End file.
